


Art for Astrophile: A Tale of Two Opposites

by Takkun (Takeshi)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Cap/IM Reverse Big Bang 2016, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeshi/pseuds/Takkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Cap-Iron RBB for Agent C. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Tony Stark and Steve Rogers couldn't be any more different;</p>
<p>Billionaire Inventor Tony Stark enters the Avengers Academy in the middle of the year, and his reputation as a rich boy precedes him. Rumor has it that his special admission is due to his father donating an entire tower.</p>
<p>Council President Steve Rogers came from a military family, ans isn't too happy about the new transfer student creating a ruckus in his school. He's got his mark on Tony from the very first time they meet.</p>
<p>A love for stars brings starts bringing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Astrophile: A Tale of Two Opposites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent C (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/gifts).



For the fic, [Astrophile: A Tale of Two Opposites](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6861577) !


End file.
